


Random Proposal

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interview makes Yabu irritated and mad at Inoo. Inoo is clueless about what happen with Yabu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Proposal

**Title:** Random Proposal  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** An interview makes Yabu irritated and mad at Inoo. Inoo is clueless about what happen with Yabu.

\----------------------------------------  
Jump is having an interview today. It’s an individual interview of every each of them. Currently it’s Inoo’s turn. Yabu is next so he waits not far from the interview spot with the other members. He can hear every Inoo’s words and what’s the question. It was fine for Yabu until a certain question irritates him.  
  
“If you were a girl, what will you do?” asks the interviewer to Inoo.  
  
“I think I’ll confess to a guy I like.” He says nicely. Yabu smiles seeing Inoo’s smile.  
  
“Okay. That’s interesting, then if you must confess to one of the Jump member, who do you want to be your boyfriend?” The interviewer asks again.  
  
“Hmmm…” Inoo thinks for a moment, then he looks around seeing other members sitting on the couch. “I think that would be Yama-chan. He’s cute and innocent too.” He smiles widely.  
  
“So if you were a girl you’ll love him?”  
  
“Well, if I am a girl, I definitely love him. I mean, every girls fall for him, right?” said Inoo follows by laugher and agreement from the staff.  
  
Yabu who heard that gets irritated.  
“The hell? Why Yama-chan?” he says slowly so no one can hear him while glaring at Inoo. Inoo sees him at giving him a smile.  
“You’re so dead tonight.” Yabu says and looking away from Inoo, he’s avoiding Inoo’s eyes and smile.  
  
“Otsukaresama, Inoo-san~ You can go now.” Said the staff, Inoo bows and goes to the couch where the others members are.  
“Yabu-san, you’re next.” The staff says. Yabu stands up and walks there. He walks passes Inoo coldly. Inoo smiles at him and giggles.  
  
\--  
  
Yabu is having his interview. He’s answering every question nicely, but he can’t stand seeing what Inoo is doing on the couch with other members. Inoo is joking around with the others, especially with Yamada. Yabu can hear their conversation faintly.  
  
“No way! But thanks though. I know I am pretty.” Inoo laughs and the others also laughing.  
  
“You know what? I had an interview last week, they said about which Jump member I would take as a girlfriend if they were girls. And I answered that would be you.” Yamada laughs.  
  
“He’s the prettiest, I also got that question last month, and I said the same, that would be Inoo-chan.” Yuto also gets into the conversation.  
  
“Thank you. But please, I am a guy!” Inoo says rather like he’s trying to make them laugh, and they did laugh.  
  
“We know Inoo-chan. We know. You’re pretty,but you’re also cool in the same time!’” says Yamada again. Complimenting Inoo.  
  
“And you’re adorable and lovely in the same time.” Inoo compliments too. Yabu keeps glaring them, forgetting about the interview.  
  
“Yabu-san!” The interviewer yells at him because he didn’t answer his question. He snaps and answers the question.  
  
\--  
  
After the all finished their interview they go to the dressing room and pack their things. As usual, they have a nice atmosphere, well at least for the rest of them. Yabu has those black clouds with him.  
  
“Kou, want to watch some movie tonight?” Inoo says seeing his boyfriend looking so dark. Yabu ignores him and glaring at him.  
“What’s with the glare?” Inoo tilts his head, Yabu keeps glaring at him.  
“Did I do something wrong?” he tries to make Yabu says something. But he fails, Yabu keep glaring and putting his things to his bag.  
“Am I being bad boy?” He’s getting scared. Inoo never like the mad Yabu, because mad Yabu looks so scary.  
“I’m sorry if I am. Please say something.” He feels uncomfortable. Yabu ignores him and walks away, walks towards the parking lot with Yuto and Chinen.  
“Really?! What’s with him? What did I do?” He even confuses when Yabu left him alone. He sigh and walks towards the parking lot too. And get into the van.  
  
\--  
  
In their van, Yabu sits with Daiki, he was sitting with Inoo but then he moves and sits beside Daiki near the window. He looks at the window while listening to his mp3. Inoo gets up from his seat and sits beside Hikaru, wants to ask what’s wrong with Yabu.  
  
“Hika, do you know what is wrong with Yabu? He’s ignoring me.” He says. Hika looks like he doesn’t know anything.  
  
“He didn’t tell me a thing. Maybe you did something he doesn’t like again.” Hikaru guessing. Inoo nods and thanked him, then he signaling to Daiki to switch place with him. Daiki nods and switch place with Inoo.  
  
“Kou-chan.” Inoo says softly and tapping Yabu’s shoulder. Yabu turns his head, sees Inoo and get back to gaze at the window. Inoo pulls Yabu’s mp3 and making Yabu listen to him.  
  
“Kou, please tell me what I did wrong? Am I being a bad boy?” he asks softly. Yabu glares at him.  
  
“You did something wrong. And now you make it worse by not noticing it.” Yabu says coldly.  
  
“Please forgive me.” Inoo giving him ‘Iam-sorry’ look, but Yabu didn’t see it. Yabu takes his mp3 from Inoo’s hand.  
  
“Shut up. I want to listen to my mp3.” He plugs his headset and listens to his mp3 again.  
  
“Okay. As you wish.” Inoo sighs. He thought that maybe he can talk with Yabu latter on at their room.  
  
\--  
  
When they are in their room. Yabu glaring at Inoo, more like taking all Inoo’s clothes off his body with his eyes. Inoo feels uneasy with Yabu glares. He sighs.  
  
“Please tell me what did I do, and I’ll apologize properly. Don’t glare at me like that, it scares me.” Inoo says as he sits beside Yabu.  
  
“You’re mine. MINE. You know that, right?” Yabu says with plain tone.  
  
“I know. I am yours~” Inoo replied happily.  
  
“You’re mine. Yet you said you want Yama-chan to be your boyfriend, saying that you’ll love him. You flirted with him while I got my interview. What’s with that, huh?” Yabu says calmly. He’s angry, but he tries to be gentle and calm as possible.  
  
“Oh, so that is this all about.” Inoo giggles. “You’re jealous~” Inoo smirks.  
  
“Yeah. I am. Got a problem with that?”  
  
“No.” Inoo says straightly.  
  
“Why didn’t you answer my name when you were asked who do you want to be your boyfriend?” Yabu glares again, this time with a little pout on his mouth. Inoo giggles seeing how cute Yabu is right now. He feels like he can rape Yabu any moment now due to overload cuteness.  
  
“Why would I want you to be my boyfriend?”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“You already ARE my boyfriend.” Says Inoo while smiling. Yabu still pouts. “And the fact is, I don’t want you to be my boyfriend.” He continued.  
  
“What? Now you’re breaking me up?!”  
  
“No no no no. I never says that.” Inoo says and pats Yabu’s cheek. “I don’t want you as my boyfriend, I prefer you as my spouse.” He says nicely. “Will you be my spouse?” As Inoo finishes his words Yabu eyes widen.  
  
“Is that some kind of proposal?”Yabu looks at Inoo.  
  
“Kind of. Well this is kind of unplanned proposal, but I was going to ask you soon or latter. I have bought the ring though, I just can’t find the right time to ask you that. And then this happen, I just kind of let that proposal out randomly.” He says as he walking towards his bag and takes a ring box. Giving it to Yabu.  
  
“Will you?” he repeated.  
  
“It’s supposed to be my job to make a proposal for you.” Yabu says.  
  
“That’s what regular couple. We’re not regular couple, you know that~” Inoo smiles, “Come on, will you?”  
  
“No.” Yabu says straightly.  
  
“Eh?!” Inoo shocks, almost falls to the floor because of shock, luckly he can stand.  
  
“No if you’re not going to kneel and put the ring on my finger.” Yabu giggles. Inoo sigh in relieve the thought Yabu really decline his proposal.  
  
“You scare me! But thank you for accepting it.” He says as he kneels and put the ring on Yabu’s finger, then put one on his own finger.  
  
“You propose me in a very random moment and random way.” Yabu says. “But I like it, it’s very YOU.” he continued. Inoo giggles and sit beside Yabu. Then suddenly Yabu pins him to the bed.  
  
“But I still get irritated with you flirting with Yama-chan. I guess I’m going to punish you.” Yabu says smirking. Inoo laugh.  
  
“You know what? You don’t need that as an excuse, you can rape me anytime you want.” He laughs again. “Well, not rape though, since I’m willing to do it~”  
  
“Shut up!” Yabu blushes a bit and start kissing Inoo lips, cheeks, and neck, before finally they get undress and continuing to their session.

\-----------------------------------------------

I made this few days ago  
Some kind a draft, in case if I don't get any idea *giggle  
Hope you like it~  
Please leave me comment ^~^  
Thanks for reading~  



End file.
